<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Is A God To A King? by Mr_Crocodile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151276">What Is A God To A King?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Crocodile/pseuds/Mr_Crocodile'>Mr_Crocodile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aftermath [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Godzilla - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Everyone Needs A Hug, Everyone is Dead, F/M, Godzilla Killed them, Loki is a good sibling, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Crocodile/pseuds/Mr_Crocodile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of Thor Odinson, King of New Asgard, after the battle of New York</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jane Foster/Thor, Loki &amp; Thor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aftermath [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Is A God To A King?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>What Is A God To A King?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>A carbonized corpse the height of a tower. </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The smell of burnt flesh, of burning vehicles and buildings, of air charged with more ozone than he had ever known possible.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>So much ash and smoke that no eye, mortal or godly, could see through it.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>His shieldbrothers and shieldsisters, dead at his feet, dying fast and painful deaths, dying slow and painful deaths…</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Jane, soaking in her own blood and bruised to a pulp, under a skyscraper's worth of rubble.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He woke up with a startled jump, a scream stuck inside his throat and his heart beating like a war-drum. Cold sweat clinging to his skin, tremors coursing through his body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he was calm enough to observe his surroundings, he realized that he had called </span>
  <span>Jarnbjorn purely by instinct and that he was holding the axe’s handle with such force that his knuckles were white.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A nightmare, it’s a nightmare, breath. Take deep breaths, like Jane taught you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jane… Jane wasn’t in bed with him. Had she woken up early? Had he overslept? Usually, they were there for eachother when the scars, on their souls and flesh, became to much. But they both had too many duties to always be there for one another, they had learnt that lesson and many others the hard way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sent Jarnbjorn to its holster, spent a few more minutes composing himself and once he was sure that he was ready, he started readying himself for the day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At some point after the battle of New York, his life had become almost monotonous, except that hadn’t made it less fulfilling or exiting, monotony meant no more tragedy, monotony meant that any hardships would be merely temporary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had embraced the monotony of being king, husband and father. If he had already shared his late father’s desire for peace, now he also shared his father’s deep understanding of </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> peace was worth more than anything else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Today, Thor Odinson, king of New Asgard, would do what he did every day. He shared a hearty breakfast with little </span>
  <span>Thrud. Oh… Little Thrud, she looked just like her All-Mother, and had inherited Jane’s inner fire and intelligence… </span>
  <span>And his dazzling looks, but Heimdall seemed to disagree</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sadly, his and Jane’s schedule meant that most days only one of them could spend the morning with their little storm, and only he could afford to fully dedicate some days to their heir. Luckily, The Warriors Three and many others trusted friends were available to make sure she didn’t get into any trouble </span>
  <span>unless uncle trickster was in charge of babysitting, then mischief was expected and encouraged</span>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After said breakfast, Loki, who had somehow turned out to be his most loyal advisor, would tell him of any matter which needed his immediate attention as they headed to his throne hall and later, to their shared study.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The same Loki who was walking towards him, the one who had braided </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>(note taken) hair so complexly today that it could only be the product of magic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Loki… Loki, with the body of a young human as per his punishment at the time demanded. His body wracked by the foul energy emanating from the body of the heinous beast. Slowly dying so he could be reborn as the god he had always been, asking about his fellow Young Avengers as his body withered away.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Loki… Loki, now healthy, crying over the graves of the only shieldbrothers he had ever truly had.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>NO, Look at your sister, her body has recovered, many of her closest confidants still at her side, supporting her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How the tables had turned, Loki was now a new woman(although that was an always changing variable) as honorable as one could be. Thor? Thor had only made everything </span>
  <b>worse</b>
  <span>. He had blood on his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You couldn’t have known, no one could have.” That was what Jane had told him. That he could not have known. How could he had known that his lightning could empower the beast? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jane had also told him that he had acted commendably, that the moment they had realized he had left the city, he had carried as many of the injured as he could. He had taken his storm with him and attacked the beast from afar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he remembered none of that, he remembered the </span>
  <b>bodies</b>
  <span>. He remembered all the death which could have been avoided if only he had been more cautious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But most of all, he remembered the </span>
  <b>
    <em>Serpent’s</em>
  </b>
  <span> eyes. Burning eyes, fiery orange and red, sometimes a bright horrifying blue. Eyes devoid of compassion, mercy or empathy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eyes filled with one thing only: Unending Hate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those eyes dominated his and many other’s nightmares. Those eyes would accompany him to his last day… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Brother…? Another rough night?” His sister’s melodious voice brought him back to what mattered, the present.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes… But that is, luckily, not any of your concern.” Thor laughed and half-hugged her as they walked towards the throne room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me sister, what petty issues do you bring for me on this fine day?” Loki acted as if bothered by his loud voice, but she also didn’t bother hiding her slight smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing worth a king’s attention, I assure you… As a matter of fact, this might be one of the rare days when you get to join Lady Thor and Angela on their patrols, if I remember correctly, as I always do, today you’ll find them on the english channel.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She is trying to get me to take a day off and clear my head. There </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>surely</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> are matters which require my attention.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then, you leave me no other choice sister… I will leave immediately to aid them! For they must surely be locked in mortal combat with some cunning villain!” Even before he finished speaking, he was already marching towards the armory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have a fine day brother, I will, as they say, man the castle!” Loki barely managed to contain her laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>You do not deserve them, you are unworthy, you have the blood of hundreds-no THOUSANDS of innocents on your hands. Unworthy, Unworthy, Unworthy…!</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes, unworthy of every good thing which had ever happened to him, unworthy of every gift destiny had granted him. Unworthy of being Thrud’s father, unworthy of being king of Asgard…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, luckily, those he loved, those he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>lost</span>
  </em>
  <span>, had taught him how one could be truly honourable with their acts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he had a god’s lifetime</span>
  <span> to figure that out</span>
  <span>, didn’t he? </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always I'm happy to answer questions in comments and I CRAVE feedback</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>